


Modotte, onegai

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Animal Death, Cats, Death, Dogs, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Nightmares, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Akiya is depressed because of bad things happened in his life and Tora tries to cheer him up.* * *"Modotte, onegai" - "Please, come back"





	Modotte, onegai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/94237.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/94485.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/94814.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/95109.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/95298.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Akiya was laying on the bed and listening to Chikin's purring. It happened again. He was feeling down again and couldn't cheer himself up. He lost another friend.

He heard the locks in the door click. Was that Tora?

"Why are you laying in your bed again?" sighed Tora. "I cannot go on tour, because you're instantly feeling down."

Tora looked around. Everything was quiet.

"Akiya, where's Chibi?" he asked slowly.

Akiya only curled up and closed his eyes, so he won't cry.

"Crap."

"I came back few days ago and I found him." whispered Akiya. "I never heard about a dog spirit, so he won't be back."

"Aki." Tora sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him closer to himself. "Let's go on the vacation somewhere. I'll take Chikin to Shou and we'll go. To the sea or mountains. Somewhere far, but togheter."

"No." said Akiya. "I don't want to run away."

"But you need it." Tora looked him straight in the eye. "You need to get away from the reality. I can do this, because I'm in a band. I'm on the tour and I don't think about the fact that Isshi died. Or that Keiyu went so insane, that Mai ran away from him and no one knows where he is. Or Shou being as sad as back in the day when his grandma died, though lately he cheered up a little. I don't know why. Or that Izumi can be met only by the lake or in studio with Shin, when he's composing something and Izumi only looks at the thing's he's doing. But I think about one thing. You're sitting in this room and you're probably feeling down again, because something happened and you cannot cope with this without me."

"You cannot start a sentence with "or"." noticed Akiya.

"Nevermind." sighed Tora, standing up. "I love you anyway."

Tora looked at Akiya, who murmured something to himself and layed down again. Alice Nine's guitarist shook his head disapprovingly and went to the kitchen. He'll think of something.

Akiya woke up hearing some noise in the bedroom. First thing he saw were suitcases.

"You're moving out?" he asked.

"No, we're going on the vacation." said Tora, pulling him by the hand out of their bed. "To the bathroom, dress up and then to the car. Quick."

Akiya blinked, then went to the bathroom scratching his head.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Akiya, puting his briefcase into the trunk.

"Far away." said Tora, puting the basket with Chikin inside into the car. "First we'll go to Shou and then... Aki, give me your phone."

"What for?" asked Akiya, but obediently gave him his phone.

"I'll be back. Stay there." said Tora, running home.

"Masashi, what are you doing?!" yelled Akiya.

Tora came back after a while, smiling.

"Get in, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"What about my phone?" Akiya wanted to run, but Tora stopped him.

"No phones allowed, get in the car." he said firmly. "Don't look at me like that. I like to be in charge sometimes. Now to the car."

"Masashi, why are you doing this?" asked Akiya, fastening his seatbelts.

"You'll learn soon." replied Tora.

Shou was standing in front of the building he lived in, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Shou smiled wider. "Sakamoto will complain that we have three cats already, and now there's fourth, but I'll think of something."

"So, we're going." Tora fastened his seatbelts and started the engine. "Aki, don't sleep."

"What else can I do?" asked Akiya, closing his eyes.

* * *

Akiya got out of his thoughts, when a tree branch touched the car's window next to him.

"Masashi, where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"In a forest." said Tora.

"I can see that much." said Akiya. "Where exactly?"

"You'll see." Tora smiled.

A mountain cottage turned out to be theit destination.

"Fresh air, how nice." Tora smiled, taking out his briefcase. "Something happened, Aki?"

"I'd say there are plants here, but they're everywhere." murmured Akiya.

"Yeah, yeah. Plants are evil. Grab your case." said Tora still smiling.

"I'd punch you but somehow I can't bring myself to do it." sighed Akiya, pulling his briefcase behind him. "What's this house anyway?"

"My brother's." explained Tora. "He comes here with his wife and kids for vacations. He agreed to lend it to me for a while."

"Could you finally tell me why?" asked Akiya.

"I'll explain it to you later." said Tora.

Akiya unpacked his stuff and went to the balcony. The mountains were pretty. Nao couldn't go here with his fear of heights and Isshi would have to rescue him from every hill...

"I really cannot think about anything else, than them. Can I?" Akiya laughted nervously. "I need a therapy."

"Shou's calling. Wanna talk to him?" asked Tora.

"You're allowed to use your phone?" puffed Akiya.

"Yes." Tora smiled. "So do you want or not?"

"Well..." Akiya took the cellphone from him. "Hey, Shou."

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Shou.

"I'm not sick. I feel fine." said Akiya. "Shou, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." agreed Shou.

"Why you're so happy lately?" Akiya asked.

He heard only silence.

"You saw Isshi?" he asked.

"Akiya..." Shou sighed. "Akiya, Tora took you there so you could stop thinking about it, but you do anyway. You have no idea what Tora means, right?"

"No." denied Akiya.

"Well, good luck. Maybe you'll realize." said Shou, then he hung up.

* * *

_Akiya woke up at night, because he heard a weird sound. Being unable to tell what made it, he went to the kitchen to look for it's source._

_When he got there, he saw a tiny cage, and inside it there was mouse-sized Mai._

_"Mai?" asked Akiya. "What are you doing here?"_

_"This idiot imprisoned me here." squeaked Mai, pointing at Keiyu sitting on a stove._

_Vocalist looked at him with his empty stare, which Akiya didn't see in him for a long time._

_"Funny." laughted Keiyu, grabbing a knife. "I wonder if you'll come back when I'll kill you. No, you won't. Ghosts don't exist."_

_"They do." said Akiya firmly._

_"No." Keiyu shook his head. "Silly Aki. Who brainwashed you so hard to make you speak of this nonsense? You poor thing."_

_"No one did..." started Akiya, stepping back, but he couldn't finish because of tripping on something._

_He lifted himself off the ground. He wasn't in the house anymore. He was at the cementary._

_"Only here you can meet him." said Keiyu, approaching Akiya and puting his arm around him. "But you can only speak, you won't be able to talk to him."_

_"I won't here. I can somewhere else." said Akiya and felt something piercing through his skin and between his ribs, then he fell on the ground._

_"You'll be able to do this here, actually." laughted Keiyu, holding a blood-covered knife in his hand. "Goodbye, Tiger Lilly."_

_"He didn't call me that since ages." whispered Akiya, closing his eyes._

"Aki, wake up!" Akiya heard Tora's voice.

"What?" Akiya blinked.

He was laying in the bed. So it was a dream? That would explain a lot of things.

"That was the first time I've heard you talk in your sleep." said Tora.

"What was I saying?" asked Akiya.

"At first something about Mai, then you were arguing with someone, then you said no one calls you in some way anymore." explained Tora. "Maybe we'll come back home?"

"Would be nice." agreed Akiya. "Especially since I have no idea what are we doing here."

"Aki." Tora whispered, when Akiya got up and approached the balcony.

Akiya looked up at the night sky. There were no stars visible.

"You can imagine the stars." said Akiya. "You can imagine ghosts. Did I made everything up? Maybe that was just a dream? Maybe when I'll wake up, I'll be in my bed and mom will call me for a breakfast? Maybe I never became a guitarist and I work in my father's office, and I have a wife and three kids? Or maybe I don't exist at all and I'm just someone's dream?

"Mine dream." said Tora, standing in a doorway.

"What?" Akiya turned around surprised.

"You're my dream." repeated Tora. "A dream which made me realise that I wrongly thought for 26 years that I'm straight. Sometimes I wonder what one of my exes would do if she saw me with you walking down the street but then I think it doesn't matter. Nothing matters more than you."

"Why are you telling me this, Masashi?" asked Akiya.

"Because I miss the Akiya I fell in love with six years ago and I'm with for five." explained Tora, embracing Akiya. "I took you here hoping that the new, sad Akiya would stay home and I'll spend some time with the good old smiling Aki, who I love so much."

"You're starting to sound like..." Akiya couldn't finish, because Tora kissed his lips.

* * *

Two days have passed. Akiya was sitting on the couch and looking through the window. Someone called Tora and he was on the phone for oven an hour now. Akiya started to get bored. He took his accoustic guitar and went outside.

The rain was falling on his hair and shoulders, soaking his clothes. He knew only one person calmed by such weather, but he was the one needing to calm right now. He needed to get rid of all the negative emotions.

He sat on a rock under the tree, where rain didn't reach that much then he started to play the guitar. He played whatever he felt like playing, what heart was telling him to play and what he couldn't express with words. For the last year he had so many mood swings, some compared him to a pregnant woman, which spends one day sad, then she's smiling the other day. But since Mai disappeared it only got worse. Akiya thought he's worrying about all of it too much and he should think about his own problems, like Izumi and Shin, who found a way to deal with all of this.

At some point he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Tora holding an umbrella in his hand and watching him carefully.

"Why are you sitting there?" asked Tora, squatting in front of Akiya.

"To clear myself from emotions." Akiya explained, looking down.

"Aki, there's an easier way." Tora sighed. "Just cry."

"What?" asked Akiya.

"Tell me, when was the last time you cried? When we found Isshi? Even on his funeral you bottled up your emotions and only you could calm down Nao who tried to reach Isshi, who didn't "aswer him". Set yourself free, Akiya, or you'll suffocate."

"I cannot cry on demand." said Akiya.

Tora leaned over him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Isshi died, Mai disappeared, Keiyu lost his sanity, Chibi died, Kagrra, is no more, fans are worried about you, Izumi is hiding from the world and fishing, Shin is hiding in making music, world ends in December, your brother thinks you're an idiot and..."

"Stop." Akiya whispered, hugging Amano.

He saw all of this at once, like it happened yesterday. He started to cry. For the first time in a year, soaking Tora's sleeve with his tears.

"Better?" asked Tora, when Akiya calmed down.

"Ye... Yeah." he replied, wiping his eyes.

"That's good." Tora lifted Akiya and carried him to the house.

He put him on the couch and went to grab a towel.

"What are you doing?" asked Akiya, when Tora sat next to him and took his hoodie off.

"You'll catch a cold." explained Tora, undoing buttons on Akiya's shirt.

He got confused, when Akiya put his palms on his hands and looked him in the eyes.

* * *

Tora pulled Akiya closer and covered him and himself with bedsheet. A while later he took his hands from Akiya's arm, because of getting uncomfortable.

"Cold." said Akiya.

Tora blinked and pulled Akiya closer again.

"That was cute." said Akiya.

"That you got warm?"

"No, that you put your hand back." explained Akiya, overlaping his fingers with Amano's.

Tora smiled and after a while he fell asleep.

* * *

The following day on the afternoon Akiya went outside and looked at the sky. The sun was shining. Wherever Isshi and Chibi were, they were happy for sure.

"Don't think." said Tora, standing next to him. "Or I'll need to make you think of something else like last night."

"Does it bother you?" Akiya asked.

"Wow, I missed this so much." yelled Tora.

"What did you miss?" asked Akiya confused.

"Your naughty personality." explained Tora.

"I'm not naughty." Akiya denied.

"It wasn't me, who pulled Shin into the broom closed and made love to Aoi on the coupling tour." counted Tora. "Did I forget someone?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you, who." said Akiya.

"I did?" wondered Tora. "That was a rhetorical question!"

"You did miss someone." Akiya repeated, going back to the house, whlis till keeping an eye contact with Tora. "Now guess, who?"

"Don't tell me your face, when I introduced you to Yuusei..." Tora stopped when Akiya started to chuckle. "Akiya!"

"What?" Akiya laughted. "You guessed one. Who else did you miss. What do you think?"

"Akiya!" Tora started to chase Akiya, who ran into the house, then upstairs. "With who you didn't sleep?!"

"With Isshi. I only kissed him once." said Akiya.

"What?!" Tora blinked, then ran upstairs, catching Akiya by his arms and pushing him against the wall. "What for?"

"I wanted to know if his lips are as sweet as Keiyu said." Akiya explained.

"You don't see anything weird in your doings?" Tora asked.

"Nope." Akiya shook his head. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"It's weird that I love you more than Isshi loved Nao."

Akiya put his arms around Tora's neck, then kissed him.

He was back.

The end


End file.
